What Else Lucy?
by NothatRose
Summary: Danny and Lindsay shared some moments in the locker room before meeting Lucy and the team. 6th in the City Boy & Country Girl series.


**Author's Note** : Hey,..... I was up to my eyebrows with stuff to do but I told myself I need a break. And I came out with part 6 of this series. I thank everyone for reading and reviewing and even adding the last chapter as their favourite. I hope you'll enjoy this one. Oh! It's a bit of "M" in the beginning. But if the hotness level is not high enough, I'm sorry.

Another thing? I got carried away with another DaLinds scene. This means I still owe you a team scene with Lucy. Sorry.

**Disclaimer** : I'm too tired to own CSI NY.

**Summary** : Danny and Lindsay talking in the locker room before meeting Lucy and the team.

**From Which Episode** : The Deep and some Sleigh Out Of Hand.

_FLASHBACK_

_Danny Messer's back was slammed against his locker door. He had just closed it and about to turn around when he was attacked. The attacker's fingers then went straight for his neck. Danny was too stunned to do anything at first but he came to his senses and did what instinct told him to._

_He grabbed the back of his attacker's head with one hand while his other arm lifted the person off the floor._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He hissed._

_"You said to stop goofing off. So I thought I'd give you a more realistic version of how my hero should be rewarded." She pouted her lips to blow his a kiss. Her fingers that was on his neck started to draw circles and played his hair that was getting slightly long._

_"Your hero huh?" He pulled her head lowly towards his._

_"You have always been my hero Danny." She smiled._

_Danny halted his intention to kiss her lips. Her smile and adoration in her eyes made him scrutinized her facial features. He looked deep into her eyes before moving to her mouth and back to her eyes again. His hand that was holding the back of her head began to caress her hair and gently pushed the wispy ones that had covered her eyes off her face. Then he began tracing the outline of her eyebrow, cheeks, jaw and chin. Cupping her face, he gently traced her lips with his thumb._

_She had seen this expression before. Once._

_She remembered that same look when he was in Montana. He had fallen asleep with his head on her lap while she was driving back to her father's ranch. Danny's lack of sleep led to him nod off just five minutes after they left the courthouse. He started to lean towards her, so Lindsay just pulled him down to rest his head on her lap as she drove home. She woke him only when she had parked in front of her childhood home._

_She had slowly ran her fingers of her left hand through his hair while gently shaking his chest with her right, softly calling his name. His waking up was slow but when he finally did, he turned his head to look up at her a with the same look he had now. Lindsay had asked what was wrong. All he said was, "Nothing". He then picked her hand off his chest to place a soft kiss on her fingers._

_Now he was studying her face with that look again._

_"Danny, what's wrong?" Her hands cupped his jaws._

_Like before, he shook his head and said, "Nothing."_

_He stared at his girlfriend's eyes for a few seconds more before moving forward to kiss her worried lips. He kissed her with none of the gentleness that he usually gave. The kiss was wildly passionate and thoroughly new to her. There was desperation on his part. It was as if could not get enough of her. He crushed her to him. He growled her name._

_Lindsay gave in to his need and hers. Their tongues dueled. Parting, to take in a breath for even just a fraction of a second emitted a growl from both of them. She bit his bottom lip and earned a groan from him. At his cue, Lindsay wrapped her legs around his hips and gave all she got in that kiss. His hair became a mess. She was beyond caring that the grip his fingers had on her thighs were hurting. Pushing herself further into him, Danny took a step back._

_The locker rattled against their combined weight as Danny stumbled backwards into it. Releasing his hold on her, her feet touched the floor but her hold on him was tight as her legs couldn't hold her. Leaning into him, her hand snaked down his chest, taut stomach and slipped under his shirt. He bit his lips and she smiled when his hand grabbed her butt._

_Moving her hand further down, she slipped it into the waistband of his pants and boxers. She sucked on his tongue at the same time. Danny's mind was going in all directions when she reached her goal. Caressing him with the back of her hand in the confined space, she placed soft kisses to his chest that drove him totally wild. Then she suddenly latched on his lips kissing him deeper when she finally captured him in her hand. Working her magic on him, she swallowed his muted demands with her lips._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

XOX

**D**anny was looking at his locker door, when he saw a taller shadow loomed beside his own on it. He recognized the scent of the person and definitely knew who it was. Turning around, he couldn't help but chuckled at the taller figure.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He questioned.

"So. This is what being tall feels like. Hey I can see the top of your head!"

"Come down from that bench Montana." His wife stuck out her tongue at him.

"Come on, give me your hand. I don't want you falling off and hurting yourself. Just how you managed to climb on to that thing?"

"Danny! You telling me I'm short again?" She took hold of his hands and stepped off the bench. She then pinched his so-called love handles.

"You are short, small and absolutely cute Linds." He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And I love you. But.."

"But what?" Lindsay moved back to see his face.

"I always wondered how a small person like you stay on top of a big horse without falling off." He was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself Cowboy. Or no more riding lessons tonight." She huffed.

"A'right. A'right. But you get to wear the hat this time. It's kinda hard having a hat on when I'm lying down."

"I suppose you want me to put on my boots too?"

"Naah! Not necessary. No need to get you overdressed." He winked.

"Haha Messer!" She kissed his chin. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He turned to look at his locker door once more and traced the slight dent.

"You know maybe we should take down that door and put it together with our other treasures." Lindsay suggested in his ear.

Danny turned to find his wife trying to hide her smile as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He reached down and pinched her butt.

"Wiseass." Pulling her hand. "Come on let's go collect Lulu from her sidekick Add-Add and get to Ma's."

"Just one question before we go?" She pulled his hand back.

"What?"

"What were you thinking before your kissed me that day? You gave me the same look when I woke you up in Montana." She played with the zipper of his jacket.

"In Montana?"

"Yeah. In the truck? In front of my parent's place? Just before you kissed my hand? Five seconds before my brother came to the truck's window and shouted to Mom and Daddy that we were making out in their driveway?"

Danny looked at his wife and sat down on the bench. He pulled Lindsay to sit on his lap. He then took her hand in his and started playing with her ring.

"In Montana, I had just realized what made me flew to you. It was more than just missing you so much. As you know I couldn't sleep. When I closed my eyes you were everywhere. So, work was all I could do to keep my mind off you. But that definitely didn't work. When Hawkes caught me looking at your card, again, after 12 days, 6 hours, 34 minutes and give or take a few seconds, after you left." She tapped his nose and giggled. "He suggested that I call you. Just to make sure that you're alright."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that it was not a big deal. You'll be back." He chuckled.

"What?"

"I don't know. He rolled his eyes and mumbled 'She said the same thing. Maybe you two should make a big deal out of it.'"

"He said that?"

"Yeah. That Doc sure know his timing." Lindsay laughed at that last statement.

"So you flew to Montana after that?" She leaned into him.

"Naah. Yeah. Partly. I guess it was when I started seeing you walking down the hall. Also, I found myself using your desk to work, instead of my own, just to feel closer to you. I followed my instinct and told myself that you needed me even when you said you don't. Halfway through the flight, I realized that I was the one who needed you. Before I entered the courtroom, I was terrified of what your reaction might be. Then you gave me that little smile and I knew that we needed each other more than we dared to admit." He kissed her hand.

"Did you love me then?"

"I knew that when I woke up in your lap. But it was so new to me I was afraid to admit to myself. Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Dan. What about in the locker room?"

"Having Doc pinned under that beam had me thinking. What if I was the one under that? What if I didn't make it that day? I knew you were monitoring us. I could hear your voice and Mac's. I could hear your worry. Sweetheart, you lose your friends in front of your eyes." He captured her chin and coaxed her to look at him. "I was not really sure how you felt for me, coz you've never said it. But even if I was just a friend to you, I can't imagine what you'd do if I were to die in front of your eyes. I don't want you to go back to your shell and not be you again. And I won't be there for you anymore. You know what I'm getting at?"

Lindsay nodded, tears began to swell in her eyes.

"When you said I was your hero. You were and still are mine, to this day. You've saved me so many times Linds. I wanted to tell you that I love you that day, just like I wanted to in Montana. But I was still afraid of that feeling." Wiping her tears away. "Don't cry Babe. You know I love you now and am not afraid to say it. Even if you want me to shout it to the world I will. Don't cry a'right?"

"I love you so much Danny." She hugged him tight.

"I love you too Linds." He was about to kiss when the door to the locker room opened and Hawkes walked in.

"Danny? You in......Whoa! Sorry! Sorry! Am I interrupting, again?" Sheldon Hawkes, covered his eyes with his hand. Danny laughed and helped to cover his wife's blushing face in his shoulder. Lindsay was still embarrassed by the incident when Hawkes walked in on them during their heated passion in that very same locker room after the underwater mishap.

"Naah Doc. We are decent this time. Right Montana?" Lindsay hit his chest playfully. "Though I gotta say you've always had perfect timing."

Lindsay giggled.

"Just do me a favor ok? Next time you want to share some quality time here with the Mrs, maybe you want to hang a towel on the door or something." He grinned.

"Sheldon! I don't believe you'd suggest such a thing. I thought you're a sweet nice kind of guy." Lindsay gasped.

"Maybe you don't know me like you thought you do."

Looking at his wife's expression. "Ah no. No. Linds, you're not gonna check up on Doc like you did Mac. Let the man have some mystery about him a'right?"

"What? How did..?"

"I know you Montana." He tapped her hip to show her that they should get moving. "You were looking for me Sheldon?"

"Both of you actually. Just thought that you might want to hear what stories the team are telling Lucy about 'Itty Boy and Ountee Girl".

"Is that good or bad?" Lindsay asked.

"Don't worry Lindsay. The team will never tell Lucy bad things about you guys. I certainly won't tell what naughty thing happened in here!" He exited the door laughing when he heard Lindsay groaned.

XOX

**D**anny and Lindsay walked hand-in-hand to the break room. She looked down at their hands while Danny was focus on walking towards their daughter.

Their hand holding had started right after their interrupted kiss in the courtroom. He hadn't let go of her hand till they reached the truck. And later, at her parent's house, Lindsay didn't let go of his, which earned an inquiring eyebrow from her Daddy. Her Mom, always the romantic, made them do the dishes after dinner as she led her husband to the den with some coffee.

She was worried if it had been only a 'Montana Thing'. But her fears soon vanished when Danny picked her up at the airport with a pink walrus in his hand. He immediately intertwined his fingers with hers as he kissed her senseless in the middle of the crowded hall.

While driving to her place from the airport, Danny had started her on another habit. He held her hand in his and placed them on his thigh during the drive. When he needed two hands to hold the steering wheel, he would lay her hand on his thigh. She removed it, but he took her hand to placed it back. So, every time that Danny drives, on or off the clock, her hand would always be on him. Flack saw it once and just grinned that devilish grin of his. He teased them but kept their little secret to himself.

Though they had kept it down in the lab, the subtle touches, fleeting looks and invasion of personal space was all they dared. But after Danny was beaten up after taking her shift, the whole team knew that they were a couple.

She bumped into Danny when he suddenly stopped in front of the break room.

"You okay Babe?"

"Yeah." She squeezed his hand and got one in return.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lucy stood on the high chair as Angell held her waist.

"Hey Lucy Girl. How's Mommy's baby doing?" Lindsay came closer.

"Mommy Lucy ocks!"

"Rocks, Lucy, Rocks" Stella stage whisper to the little girl from the opened fridge.

"Great Stella. Now she's really beginning to sound like Lindsay." Danny quipped.

"At least I didn't teach her the 'B' word."

"Don't worry, Danny got that covered." Lindsay told her.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"You'll see. Lucy? What is Daddy's word?"

"BOOOMM-meeee!" Lucy started jumping and Angell decided to lift her off the chair and held her in her arms. Lucy then started squirming to be let down. As soon as Angell put her on the floor, she ran to her Daddy making a fist with her small hand.

"Uckle Daddy uckle!"

"What was that all about?" Angel asked as she took a sip from Flack's cup and said her thanks by subtly touching her shoulder to his chest. Since they were both standing at the back, he made sure no one was looking before he placed a quick kiss to the back of her head.

"Danny taught her to say the 'B' word. But when I'm around he told her to add "meee" at the end of it so it'll sound like 'Mommy'. Then they'll knock knuckles." She pointed to husband and daughter.

They all turned in time to see father and daughter knocking knuckles. Danny whispered in his daughter's ear and the little girl smile at Lindsay.

"Daddy Lucy love Mommy!"

"You've got another charmer in your hands Linds." Flack laughed.

"I know but I love them." Lindsay sighed. She then stepped into the circle of her husband's arm and hugged her little family. Pulling her daughter's sleeve gently, Lindsay asked the little girl.

"So, what else did they teach you Lucy?" Of course, she hadn't expected any answer. But the little girl surprised everyone when Mac walked into the room.

"BOSS!" She pointed to Mac. Then, looking around for her friend, with her arm raised and hand opened. "Add-Add! Ive!"

Everyone turned to look at the red face Adam who was giving his side-kick a little nervous wave.

THE END

Thank you for reading and please tell me if you like it?


End file.
